catch fire
by azuramethyst
Summary: —Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, walau kamu belum melihat diriku. [flash-fiction]


**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _standard warnings applied_**.

 **a/n** HAIII~~~ mau ngasih tau aja, aku udah punya _wattpad_ loh... namanya sama kaya _pen-name_ di sini. rencananya aku mau republish cerita aku—plus nambah-nambahin—di sana~ dan cerita ini juga mau ku perpanjang lagi disana~

* * *

 **catch fire**

by azuramethyst

* * *

Gadis itu kini tengah duduk di kursi taman dalam diam. Helaian indigo milik gadis itu tertiup pelan angin, iris bak batu bulan itu menatap datar sepasang anak manusia berbeda warna rambut—merah bata untuk sang pemuda, dan merah muda untuk sang gadis—yang kini sedang bercengkerama bersama.

Gadis indigo itu diam sejuta kata. Tiada ekspresi wajah yang ia keluarkan. Jangankan ekspresi, rona merah yang biasanya hinggap di kedua pipi gembilnya saja menguap entah kemana.

Ia merasa—sangat—kecewa. Kecewa pada sepasang manusia di depannya. Lagi-lagi ia dipermainkan oleh takdir. Sampai kapan ia harus diganggu oleh orang ketiga? Apalagi kali ini, sahabatnya sendirilah yang menjadi orang ketiga itu.

"Gaara-kun... Sakura-chan..." guman gadis yang kini menitikkan bulir air mata.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, isakan tangis pilu terdengar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

—Tanpa ia tahu sepasang mata biru langit kini tengah menatap punggung yang bergetar itu dengan sendu.

* * *

"Loh, kenapa mukanya kusut begitu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut cepak warna pirang yang sedang memegang segelas cokelat hangat. Tangannya yang lain, sedang memegang handuk putih.

Gadis berhelaian indigo—Hyuuga Hinata—itu hanya melenggang masuk ke dalam _apartment_ si pemuda berambut pirang cepak, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Naruto mengikuti langkah Hinata.

Gadis Hyuuga itu membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal putih yang tersedia di sofa. Lalu memukul bantal itu berkali-kali sambil meneriakkan nama pemuda merah yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Satu tepukan halus mendarat tepat di bahu mungil Hinata, "Nih, kukis sama cokelat hangatnya udah siap." ujar Naruto yang membawa nampan hitam.

Hinata hanya memandang pemuda yang masih menyodorkan hidangan kesukaannya kalau ia datang ke _apartment_ sederhana itu. "Kalau makan yang manis-manis, katanya bisa balikin _mood_. Nih," ujar pemuda pirang yang masih setia memegang nampan itu.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menerjang tubuh kekar sang sahabat pirangnya, memeluknya erat, dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu.

—Tanpa tahu bahwa detak jantung pemuda itu kini bekerja tiga kali lipat karenanya.

* * *

"Jadi, ada masalah apa lagi nih... _princess_ Hinata?" ucap Naruto kala mereka sedang menonton televisi. Siang berganti jadi malam, mereka duduk di sofa, dengan kepala Hinata yang menyender di bahu tegap Naruto.

Satu pukulan bantal tepat mengenai wajah tampan pemuda Uzumaki itu dari Hinata, "Tau, ah... ga usah dibahas," jawabnya.

"Gaara selingkuh?" tebak Naruto asal-asalan sambil memakan kukis yang ada di meja kaca.

Hinata langsung duduk tegap, "Iya! Masa' ya, dia bilangnya ada acara keluarga di Suna, taunya malah nge- _date_ sama Sakura! Demi Tuhan, kenapa harus sama Sakura?! Sahabat aku sendiri! Padahal hari ini tuh hari jadi aku yang ke-1 bulan! Kok mereka jahat banget, sih? Aku kan... hiks..."

Perlahan air mata gadis itu meleleh, membasahi pipi-pipi gembil yang disukai pemuda itu. Naruto merengkuh pelan tubuh mungil _sahabat_ nya itu.

"Kenapa sih, Naruto? Hubungan aku selalu dirusak orang ketiga?" ujar Hinata di sela isak tangisnya.

Tangan besar pemuda itu mengelus pelan punggung yang rapuh itu. Seolah memberi kekuatan pada gadis itu.

"Yang sabar, ya... aku selalu ada kok buat kamu,"

— _aku bakalan selalu jadi tempat sandaran untuk kamu_...

"Kamu emang sahabat terbaik aku, Naruto."

— _walau kamu belum bisa melihat aku sebagai orang yang tulus menyayangimu, tentu saja._

.

.

 **tamat**

* * *

 **a/n lagi** nahloh, ada yang ngerti ga nih? apa hubungan si judul dengan isi ceritanya? yang tau ayo coba kasih tau di reviewヽ(´▽｀)/ ohiya, would you guys like to check my profile?;) teehehe.


End file.
